


Peace

by Thomasnewtminho29



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Family, Fluff and Angst, M/M, The Scorch Trials - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomasnewtminho29/pseuds/Thomasnewtminho29
Summary: Newt's always dreamt about what life outside the maze might be like- It's what's kept him going in his darkest moments. What he got though was the Scorch. Now he's wondering if it was all worth it, especially if WICKED keep tricking them. Luckily though, Minho's there to save the day and remind Newt that there's always hope.
Relationships: Minho/Newt (Maze Runner)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Maze Runner Secret Santa 2020





	Peace

It was bloody boiling.

When Newt had daydreamed about what life would be like once they escaped the Maze, he’d pictured green fields, trees, flowers, maybe some birds chirping. In any case, it would be beautiful and peaceful. It was something he’d held onto even in his darkest moments.

Instead, what he got was the desert. Sand for miles and miles, as far as he could see. It was in his hair; his clothes; his eyes. And the _heat_. It was overbearing, scorching the boys’ skin even through the sheets they were holding over their heads. Newt thought that the Scorch might be even worse than the Maze. He was beginning to wonder if breaking out had been worth it. He’d take his chances with a Griever right now if it meant he could get out of this heat, even though it had cooled down considerably since they’d started walking. The whispers and bits of chatter from the other Gladers had quickly stopped as they’d walked further through the Scorch. Even poor Winston with his raw, blistering skin was too tired to whimper anymore.

Newt adjusted the sheet again and tried to keep walking at Minho’s pace, which was hard considering the other boy had been running the Maze for years and was strong and fast, not to mention the fact that Newt’s leg slowed him down anyway. Newt didn’t think he could hate WICKED more if he tried. He was jolted out of his thoughts by a sharp jab in his ribs. He stumbled and fought to regain his balance. Once he was back on steady footing, he turned to glare at Minho.

“What the bloody hell was that for?” he asked angrily.

Minho shrugged, not looking the least bit apologetic. “I called your name three times and you didn’t even blink. I had to find another way to get your attention.”

Newt scowled. “So you thought you’d just make me faceplant onto the sand instead?”

Minho smirked, which should have made Newt angry, but made his heart race instead. Minho’s expression softened as he looked at Newt more closely. “Are you ok?” he asked. “Do you want a drink?”

Newt suddenly realised how thirsty he was and nodded, gratefully taking the bag of water from Minho and carefully pouring some into his mouth, making sure not to spill too much. “How long do you think we’ve been walking for?” he asked once he’d finished drinking.

Minho looked up at the sky, squinted, and shrugged again. “A few hours, I guess” he said. “The sun looks like it’s going down a bit.”

“Maybe it’s time to stop for the night” Newt suggested, his leg was beginning to ache now, and to be honest, he’d had enough. He just wanted to try and sleep and forget everything for a few hours. He knew how stubborn Minho was though, and the last thing he wanted to do was make Minho think he was challenging him as leader.

Minho opened his mouth as if he was about to protest the idea, but he glanced at Newt again and closed it. “I guess we could all use the rest” he said reluctantly. “Get our strength back so we cover more distance tomorrow.”

Newt stared at Minho, wondering how broken down he must look to make his friend give in so easily. Minho stared back at him. “What?” Minho asked, raising an eyebrow.

Newt shook his head. “Nothing” he said. He looked straight ahead at the mountains, still hazy in the distance, and the cluster of buildings that were still a good few hours walk away. “Just wondering where exactly we’re going to stop.”

Minho nudged him again, a little gentler this time. “Hey, it will be all be fine. Trust me.”

Newt just sighed as they continued walking. “I don’t know what we’re doing, Minho” he admitted. “This all seems bloody hopeless, don’t you think? Sending a bunch of teenagers through a bugging wasteland with the promise of a better life and a cure for some deadly disease at the other end. I just hoped there’d be something better, something that would make everything we’d gone through worthwhile.” He trailed off as he saw that Minho was looking in the complete opposite direction. “Are you even listening to a word I’m saying?” he asked, feeling hurt that his best friend couldn’t even pay attention to him for a minute.

“I am” Minho said, giving Newt’s arm a squeeze, but still looking distracted. “I promise. Just… wait.” He ducked out from under the sheet and turned to face their fellow Gladers. “Hey, you lot. We’re going to stop for a few hours, ok? Have something to eat, get some rest, and we’ll start walking again before the sun comes up.”

There were murmurs of agreement and relief from the others, but Newt frowned. There was nothing around here. What had made Minho stop?

Thomas popped up beside Newt, making him jump. “How are you doing?” Thomas asked.

“I’m peachy, Tommy” Newt muttered. “Just tired and fed up.” Thomas frowned, looking worried and Newt tried to smile, patting Thomas’s arm to let him know he appreciated his concern “Don’t worry about me, Tommy. I just need a good night’s sleep, that’s all. Who knows when that will happen though.” He decided to change the subject before Thomas could pry further. “Have you found out anything more about Aris? About this ‘Group B’ and what they might be up to?”

“Aris seems like a decent guy” Thomas said slowly. “He’s not keen to open up though. I think-” he stopped suddenly, looking confused. “Wait a second. Where did Minho go?”

Newt looked around counting the other Gladers, looking for Minho among them. Thomas was right, he wasn’t there. An icy panic shot through him. “ _Minho?”_ he called, trying to think how he could have even lost sight of his friend. “MINHO!”

“Slim it, Newt” Frypan hissed, a look of terror on his face. “There might be cranks around.”

Newt ignored him. At that point he didn’t care if a whole army of cranks could hear him. _Minho was missing._ Newt couldn’t even imagine what he’d do if something happened to him. Minho was the most important person In his life.

“Minho!” he shouted again, desperation creeping into his voice.

“What the shuck is all the shouting about?”

Newt whirled around, facing Minho who seemed to have magically reappeared. He stepped forward and poked Minho in the chest, trying to calm his heart rate. “Where the bloody hell have you been?” He asked, trying to keep his voice steady. “I thought cranks had got you or something.”

Minho rolled his eyes. “Stop being so dramatic. I thought I saw something, and I wanted to check it out. It’s pretty cool. Do you want to see it?” He held out his hand and Newt took it reluctantly, letting Minho pull him along. “Come on!” Minho called over his shoulder to their friends. “Bring everything with you.”

Newt glanced back at Thomas, who was looking as confused as Newt felt. Thomas shrugged and picked up some of the bags of food, gesturing for the others to do the same.

Minho led them through a gap between two sand dunes, a short way from where they’d been standing. When they reached the other side, Newt’s mouth dropped open, his eyes widening in wonder.

In front of them was a sort of pond, the water was murky but still inviting with the afternoon sun reflecting off it. Two trees framed it, not big and leafy like the ones back in the Glade, but still providing some shade. Dotted around the water’s edge were patches of faded grass, coarse purple flowers amongst them. The word ‘oasis’ sprung to Newt’s mind, though he didn’t know where it came from. It was so unexpected after the bleak landscape they’d been walking through that he felt a lump in his throat. He turned to Minho. “How…?’ he asked, unable to get any more words out. How had Minho known that this was exactly what he needed right now, a glimpse of hope admist the darkness. He couldn’t believe how well Minho knew him.

Minho was looking pretty pleased with himself. “I caught a glimpse of one of the trees as we were walking. Thought my mind was playing tricks on me so I didn’t want to get your hopes up, but here we are.”

The other Gladers had started wandering over, dropping the bags of food and water and settling down by the trees. Newt followed Minho and Thomas over to the water’s edge and dipped his hand into the water, watching the ripples on the surface.

“Hey, Thomas” he heard Minho say. There was a splash and Newt looked up to find Thomas dripping with water. The younger boy’s eyes narrowed, and he dunked his whole arm into the pool, bringing his hand up to push a wave of water towards Minho, half of it drenching his target and the other half hitting Newt in the face.

There was silence as Thomas’s eyes widened. Newt pushed his sopping, wet hair out of his eyes. “Ok” he said. “It’s on.” He flicked water at Minho and Thomas in quick succession, and then the rest of the Gladers joined in until there was a full-blown water fight. Newt laughed and laughed, feeling as though a huge weight had been lifted. He felt free, and happy, it was like they could all finally be kids for a few precious minutes. He enjoyed the coolness of the water on his skin, the way Minho’s eyes sparkled in the light, the sounds of the other boys’ laughter. This was how it should be.

Some time later Newt sat on one of the sheets with Minho and Thomas, watching as the sun started to dip behind the mountains. He heard Frypan saying he was starving, that they should start sorting out food. There were murmurs of agreement and everyone went to help, sounding happier and more energetic than they had in a while.

Thomas’s gazed flickered between Newt and Minho, before he stood up. “I-uh-I think I’m gonna go and help Frypan” he said awkwardly. He patted Newt’s shoulder and quickly walked away, leaving Newt and Minho alone.

Minho twirled a flower between his fingers before offering it to Newt. Newt took it, feeling his face heat up. “You know” he said quietly. “I’ve known you for three years and I still don’t understand you. You can be so blunt and closed off, and then you do things like this.”

Minho shrugged, looking slightly embarrassed. “I just want to see you smile. You don’t do that much anymore.” He looked at Newt, his expression serious. “I was listening to you earlier, by the way. I know it all looks hopeless. I’m supposed to be the shucking leader and I don’t have a clue what I’m supposed to be doing.”

Newt sighed. He knew Minho was trying to make him feel better, but he wasn’t sure if it was working. “What if this Safe Haven doesn’t exist?” He asked. “Do we really trust WICKED?”

“WICKED hasn’t done anything to make me trust them” Minho agreed. “But there is a better place out there for us. There has to be.” He leaned forward. “I don’t want you to give up” he said, his voice low. “Not this time.” His hand brushed the tattoo on the back of Newt’s neck and Newt shivered. “I thought these tattoos were a load of klunk until I saw yours” Minho continued. “George, Nick, Alby… they were all good leaders, but you’re the person who made us a family. You’re the glue that brought us all together, the person everyone goes to when they have a problem. I mean, look at Thomas. I love the guy, but he was a disaster until you took him under your wing!” He took a deep breath. “What I’m saying is that we need you. _I need you._ ”

Newt didn’t know what to say. They _were_ a family, it was true. He’d do anything to keep them safe. He smiled, feeling more hopeful than he had in weeks. Minho always knew the right thing to say. “Thank you, Minho” he said softly. “I need you too.”

“We’ll find this Safe Haven” Minho said, sounding confident. “I’d travel to the ends of the earth to find it for you.”

Newt snorted. “You just had to ruin it by being overdramatic, didn’t you” he teased.

Minho looked offended. “It was supposed to be _romantic”_ he protested.

“Slinthead”

“Shuck face”

They grinned at each other and burst out laughing. Minho stood up and held out his hand. “Come on, let’s get some food before those shanks eat everything.”

Newt let Minho pull him to his feet, intertwining their fingers and squeezing Minho’s hand as they walked towards their friends, ready to enjoy the evening before seeing what the Scorch had in store for them on the rest of their journey.

It was ok though, for now at least. Newt had Minho, and the rest of their family. They had each other’s backs. Newt couldn’t ask for anything more.


End file.
